Chance Meeting
by Dracomancer
Summary: With Rukia's execution just around the corner, Ichigo and his friends bust into Seireitei to rescue her as the group is seperated into 4, forcing Ichigo to for not fight alone as he faces off with Kein Marasuna. Will she let him live or die?
1. Enemy of My Enemy

**Welcome to my Bleach Fanfiction Series** As a warning to readers, unless you have seen the anime show Bleach up to the Arrancar Arc or further, then many things mentioned in my fanfics will confuse you. So if you're new to Bleach, this will also act as a major spoiler in some ways so you've been warned.

**The Problem with Most Fanfictions Involving OC's**

I am told by **many readers** that they often find fanfictions with OC's to be dull and or that the OC completely overshadows the existing characters let alone having the existing original characters completely _out of character_. This can be very frustrating for readers to the point where they loose faith in stories with OCs and just outright boycott them. I on the other hand completely understand that and also agree that, even though it is fan-fiction, that doesn't mean the original characters should be taken out of character. It should be read like a true fan-fiction and not just some made up fantasy that isn't very well developed or carefully thought out.

So what I basically do is take my OCs and carefully weave them into the existing storyline without altering the major events too much and I try my best to keep the existing characters, in character as best as possible. I have gotten many compliments on my writing as well as legitimate critiques that help further improve my stories. So I stress again that please, do not loose faith in _all_ fanfictions involving OCs.

I know there is a lot of bad ones out there (from what readers tell me), but that doesn't mean all of them are bad. However, I must also stress a few things. Even though I leave most of the existing events alone, not _all_ of them will go untouched since specific things I write are in regards to developing my OC. So please try to keep in mind and understand that if I take a specific event and insert my OC in placement of an existing Bleach character, there are very specific reasons I am doing so, otherwise what is the point to my series if the OC were not properly developed so that readers can understand her?

So in short? Consider this a re-telling of the events in the Bleach story. :)

**My Deviantart**

Kein's profile and artwork of her, as well as tons of other imagery I've done for Bleach, GrimmIchi pairing, video games and anime, please visit my deviantart under the username "dragonkeeper333" or .com. Kein's profile on there will explain nitty gritty details about her that has yet to be fully explained in fanfiction form.

**Enemy of My Enemy**

We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with everyone fiber that, which cannot be explained. The world is full of fine lines. There is a fine line between love and hate. There is a fine line between good and evil. There is a fine line between friend and foe, but amongst all the fine lines within reality, the one that is most deadly is the fine line between Shinigami and _Hollow_.

Kein Marasuna, a Shinigami born with natural potential, even as a Human when she was still alive. She is well respected for her power, and admired for her kindness and willpower. As part of squad 13, she acts as an advisor to Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Having been given multiple chances to become a Lieutenant or a Captain, she refused and felt in better placement as one who supported the entire team then to replace her former Lieutenant Shiba Kaien who has been deceased for many years.

Like Rukia, Kein also felt close to Kaien being naturally affined to his essence and his kindness, his strength and his beliefs. With Kaien's death, it took a toll on everyone, but most of all on Rukia and Kein and never again could either of the two imagine that they would ever face another man with the same warmth, disposition, attitude, power…and _resolve_.

Seireitei was sounding with alarm as the siren echoed through the various chambers, rooms, and alley ways. After the Captains had been summoned, it wasn't long before all the Shinigami's attention was set upon the sky as a bright ball of light was illuminated. Within seconds it had collided with the anti-soul shield. Waves of energy rippled from the impact as the ball of light refused to break. Kein was beside her aptain as they gazed up in awe.

"Captain! What the hell is that?" Kein asked in shock. "I'm not quite sure," Ukitake replied as bolts of what appeared to be lightning shot constantly from the ball of light in the sky as the two watched silently from down below.

"It's impacted, but hasn't been destroyed. That could only mean that it has an extremely dense spirit mass," he further explained. The ground beneath them began to quake until the ball of light had finally dissipated and exploded into separation of 4 different light beams that shot out in 4 different directions. Without hesitation, Kein gave a quick look at the direction that each light beam was headed, chose to follow one, and then bolted in that direction.

"Kein wait!"

Running as fast as she could dash and yelling in reply from afar, "Don't worry Captain, I got it covered! I just have a feeling I should be after the one towards the north of town."

It took her quite some time of running before she started to sense nearby spiritual pressure. At first she thought it was multiple energies, but she quickly began to realize it was only just _one_. As she ran down an alleyway sudden yells of screaming men could be heard nearby, however one particular voice seemed to yell out audibly above the others as she heard a name being cried.

"Ganju, GANJU! Where the HELL ARE YOU?"

The voice was so loud Kein was sure any Shinigami in the area would have easily heard it. She came to a T-Intersection as she felt going to the right was the right way to go since she could feel the spiritual pressure emanating in that direction. She turned sharply, skidding around the corner and dashing down another long alleyway. When she had made it halfway through the alley, she was approaching another T-Intersection as suddenly an image of a Shinigami with bright orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb as it dashed forward from another right turn.

The teenage boy was being followed by another group of low ranking Shinigamis as the orangenette started to run towards her. She stood her ground and waited for the kid to notice her before she'd make a another move, however just like the orangenette, she _too_ had bright colored features that stuck out from the other Shinigamis as she was adorned with a mix of two layers of sky blue hair, the top layer being an icy blue while the bottom layer was a much darker cyan. Her clothing was no exception as it wasn't the traditional Shinigami uniform. It was mostly all black with a half tunic like robe for the top while the bottom was paneled layered pants to match her plain black shoes. Upon the outfit was outlined with a cyan blue with yellow and red strips of fabric that hung from her shoulder in pairs.

It didn't take long for the boy to take notice of her as he stopped in mid run, skidding along the ground as a small puff of dust followed his feet. The group that was chasing him soon followed and stopped abruptly behind the boy. He gasped suddenly as he was caught in between. His gaze narrowed with a frown as the group behind him began to speak aloud what appeared to be a strange fear, their gaze not fixated on him but on the woman _in front_ of him.

"M-M-Marasuna-sama."

Kein looked in the direction that was speaking to her as she caught sight of the Shinigami saying her name.

"It's alright gentlemen, I've got this han—"

"…oh my god run, RUN!"

The group of Shinigamis that was chasing the boy headed in the opposite direction out of fear of Kein, leaving the two by themselves. Ichigo was puzzled. What the hell were they running from? Wasn't this woman on _their_ side? Kein however wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Well that was convenient."

There was a rather large gap between the two as Kein approached the boy slowly to get a better look. When he had finally came into the clear for her vision to see him entirely up close in detail, with just a few yards away, she gasped at the sight. Her stomach dropped, her body frozen still at the image that stood before her as she muttered under her breath "_K-Kaien_." Her thoughts further rambled on in silence within her as she pondered, "_No. Of course it's not Kaien. He doesn't even have black hair, but this guy looks…nearly identical. The only other brother of the Shiba clan is Ganju so who the hell is this kid?"_

The boy scowled at her, not appreciating the look she was giving him.

"Is there a _problem_ lady or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Kein's eyebrows furrowed as she heard the boy's voice for the first time in a tone that wasn't a loud pitched yell. It was rough with an _attitude_ that seemed to cut through anything with a valiant resolve that seemed to emanate from his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The name instantly rang a bell in her mind as she remembered Rukia telling her about the teenage boy she befriended in the Human world, and saved his life. When Rukia told her about how he so easily resembled Kaien, she didn't want to believe it, but now that the boy was standing before her she now understood Rukia's reasons for helping the boy to begin with. It was a strange feeling that crept over her as a chill slithered up her spine.

Ichigo however, was just as confused. Giving a quick glance up and down at Kein he wondered, "_That's weird. She's not wearing a Shinigami outfit and she doesn't have a sword. Yet those guys ran away from her like something was wrong even though they know her. Just who is this woman?_"

"The name is Kein Marasuna, by the way, just in case you were _wondering_."

"Alright then, Kein. Tell me somethin. Are you a Shinigami?"

Kein flinched, cocking an eyebrow as if the question was an insult as she retorted back, "Of course I am!" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he further asked, "Then where's your Zanpakutou?"

"Heh, right _here_," she stated back with a grin as she held up her right hand for a moment and within seconds a sword suddenly appeared out of thin air and sparkling reiatsu as she grasped upon its hilt, sliding the blade into the newly appeared sheath that sat partially just below her left hip within a simple belt attachment that wrapped around her waist.

Ichigo gasped slightly as this was the first time he met a Shinigami that manifested their Zanpakutou out of thin air. All the other Shinigami's he met carried their sword with them in physical sight. The blade of the sword seemed to dazzle like the fierce offset coloring of the woman's eyes that seemed to glow almost like fire with adorned strokes of red faded with yellow, similar to the red and yellow upon her clothing.

"Rukia wouldn't risk being put to death for just _anyone_ so I'm going to give you a chance to enlighten me."

Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down, but he didn't sense any type of deception from Kein as he lowered his hand that was about to grab his sword seeing as how she gently put her sword away into its sheath, removing her hand from showing any signs of withdrawing it again.

"Alright then, I'm listening."

"Why did you come here?" She asked in a more darkened tone, her expression serious and still. Ichigo's composure however was just as daunting as he replied, "I came here to rescue Rukia."

Kein flinched as she retorted in question, "Just by _yourself_?"

"No. I came with four others."

Kein gasped as she openly insulted, "Ha, ha, ha, are you shitting me? Do you have any idea what you're up against?" Ichigo narrowed his gaze, unamused as he retorted, "You're the second Shinigami to laugh about that."

Kein lowered her tone, "And rightfully so. Not only are there 13 squad Captains, but there are _12_ Squad lieutenants, not to mention the lower ranking Shinigami that are part of each squad. Coming here with that little of support is _suicide_. What the hell were you thinking?"

Kein didn't truly mean to insult the boy as she found it _more_ insulting that he came so ill prepared, having no idea what he was getting himself into.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he retorted, "Shut the hell up! I came here _regardless_ of what the danger was. Besides I've never been here before so how the hell was I supposed to know that?" His reply silenced her as he continued, "In any case I'm not bound to turn my back on a friend in need. Rukia saved my life. It's only fair that I return the favor, so you either fight me or let me pass!" His words quickly touched her heart as she lowered her tone and openly admitted, almost smiling at him warmly,

"You've got raw guts kid. I see why she helped you now," silencing her words as she thought to herself, "_He's just like him; such resolve and determination._"

Kein took in a deep breath as she exhaled, calming her mind. "So, you're going to charge in like a white knight in black armor to save Rukia. How _quaint_," she openly mocked, making a mental decision of how she was going to treat this situation.

"Do you even know where Rukia is?" Ichigo impatiently replied, "Yeah, thanks to some bald guy named Ikkaku. He said her location was at a tall white tower in the north section." Kein gasped slightly at the name. "Ikkaku? You…you battled with him…and you won?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he replied, "Yeah, but how did you know?" Kein folded her arms and shrugged.

"Educated guess. He's not exactly the strongest guy around. You got lucky kid, at least…that is…until you ran into _me_." Although her words seemed to hint with fight in them, Ichigo's expression didn't break.

"Alright Ichigo, I'll make you a deal. If you really want to go save Rukia then you have to fight me first, and then you can go about your merry way."

Ichigo gasped in disbelief. "You're…helping me?"

"Only if you fight me."

Ichigo barked back in protest, "What the hell? If you're going to help me, then why do you want me to fight you?"

Kein's expression saddened momentarily before it hardened with a stagnant composure. "I have my reasons. Either way you don't really have a choice in the matter because I'm _not_ going to let you leave. Not yet."

"Huh?" confused by her answer as he noticed the strange changes of emotions upon her face. _"Wait, was she just sad a second ago?"_ He wondered. Without further interruption, Kein placed a hand upon the handle of her sword as she slowly withdrew it. Knowing that she was being serious, Ichigo withdrew his sword as well.

"Awaken from death…"

Ichigo flinched.

"…BANKAGUNA!"

He then gasped as her power emanated with immense and shear horror as the ground quaked and her sword transformed quickly from a mere blade into a soul piercing staff with a sickle on top of it. This form was similar to Ikkaku's spear staff, but the two weapons were completely different in ability and power. Running into her was of luck to Ichigo since she was willing to help him, but having to fight her would be an ultimate loss. Her power overwhelmed Ichigo as he gazed in awe at her resonating aura that shined a pitch black, highlighted with red lining. It was like she was engulfed in black flames, but despite the situation, Ichigo was resolute.

"Just so we're clear, you've already lost this battle." Ichigo scowled, "Is that right? Kind of quick to judge the outcome when we haven't even begun to fight!" Kein merely scoffed with a grin, "I'm over 100 years old with experience and powers far beyond your comprehension. I think that's enough to determine the outcome here."

Without hesitation he dashed at her, ready to slice into her arm that held her weapon. Striking her staff downward, she blocked his swing. Ichigo gasped slightly as he was expecting her staff to split in two. The weapons grinded as sparks flew, Kein grinning as explained, "What's wrong? Thought my staff was of a cheap metal alloy? My Zanpakutou feeds off surrounding reiatsu be it from an enemy, ally, or Soul Society itself. As long as there's spirit particles in the area or near it, it will never break. It won't drain your energy however so no need to worry."

Giving a strong quick push back onto Ichigo's blade, it gave her a few seconds to twist her staff horizontally and swing it violently to the left as it neared Ichigo's eyes. Had she not stopped her weapon inches from his face, he would have lost his precious sense of vision.

"Lesson one; when in close combat with a sword, make sure your blade is angled to protect against a side strike," she lectured with an almost sarcastic tone. Relieved for a split second that she had not struck him, he took the moment to do a quick step off her staff as he launched himself further up in the air and then came crashing back down at her with a violent force.

She grinned with a large smirk as she let him impact his blade upon her staff as she used the energy from the collision to push her swing into another direction as she quickly spun around, swinging her right arm sideways and downwards as the tip of her staff slammed against Ichigo's back, plummeting him to the ground as he dented it severely. It took Ichigo a minute to recover as he felt a couple of joints crack from hitting the ground with such a hardened impact. Her strength was definitely _not_ what he assumed it to be. This was the first time he had ever battled against a woman before and it was quickly over clouding any assumptions he had previously about a woman's strength. He knew it would be a mistake to underestimate her at this point.

"Lesson two; the more energy you send in one direction, the more easily it can be deflected and merely redirected and cause you to go flying, leaving you completely open. Since I'm a lot faster than you, I suggest you ease off the amateur sword strikes."

A little irritated with her snide lectures, he powered himself up as he swung his blade violently upward. Kein was never one to underestimate her opponent, but this sheer wave of energy was a little unexpected as she used her staff and reiatsu to deflect some of the energy, but not enough to protect her entirely as the blast sliced into her upper left thigh, arm, her right side, and a bit on her cheek bone.

Had she not been quick in reflex and powerful in strength, that blast would have cut her arm and leg clear off. Cuts opened up where she had been hit as blood began to seep from the wounds.

"What the hell? I hit her dead on and she barely got scratched?" Ichigo questioned in quiet to himself.

Not wanting to waste the element of surprise since she was still in a protective stance of small shock, he dashed at her once more as she caught his quick coming and put up her staff to block, but just at the last second before he impacted her weapon again, he dashed upwards into a somersault and landed in mid air behind her, sharply spinning to his right while swinging his sword. She was barely able to block the flank as the weapons smashed against each other, the impact launching her into the ground, but before hitting the dense cement, she jabbed her staff downward, allowing her to push herself off the ground and back onto her feet.

Ichigo came at her once again, but she used a wave of her own reiatsu to push him back as he landed on the other side of the ground. She was far from sweating or needing to pant, but his sheer uncontrolled power alone was enough to knock a little wind out of her as she staggered a little in her stance, her cuts bleeding down into her clothes, trickling off her face and onto the ground. Had Ichigo been any more brutal in personality, he would have used this moment to relentlessly attack her, but he choose not to. His enemies may be fierce, but he always fought fairly.

"What was that you said earlier about me loosing this battle?" He asked in sarcastic mockery. The question merely made Kein chuckle as she replied, "That's good Ichigo, you pick up quickly on things because if you expect to get _anywhere_ in this place, you should at least be taught some basic sword forms."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he retorted, "Wait a second, is that the _only_ reason you're fighting me, to just teach me? I don't have time for that! Hurry up and get me to Ganju so I can go save Rukia!"

In a quick bantered rage Kein barked, "DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE OR NOT?"

Ichigo gasped. The intensity in her voice and tone was alarming and unexpected. She seemed pretty cool and collected upon meeting and then to all the sudden hear her yell so loud and abrupt took him by surprise.

"Listen you _moron_, I'm not doing this _just to pass the time!_. Of course Rukia is running out of time. Don't you think I already KNOW THAT?"

Ichigo stared in shock at Kein as her face took on a fierce glare, her temples pulsing with anger, a drop of sweat forming upon his own brow from slight nervousness.

"I told you before. I have my reasons for doing this. So unless you want to die like a dog, then shut up and fight me!"

Ichigo's eyebrows further flinched about, feeling daunted by this strange woman. He was no psychologist of any sort, but when his weapon clashes with an opponent's, it's like he can read them clear as day through the feeling in their blade upon his own and the stature and attitude they take on when fighting against him, either showing mockery and contempt or displaying an equal understanding with a level of respect.

Kein however, seemed to confuse him between her words and her actions. Her blade spoke of a reputable fierceness that has a large level of experience behind its fluid and swift movements that was ready to cut down its opponent or in this case, ready to teach him things that should be taught before entering into the lion's den.

Furthermore, her weapon held a level of admiration that seemed to express appreciation of her battle, whether she lost or won, she fought as such, glad to gain more experience and almost happy to be clashing blades.

However, her blade spoke of a _darker_ nature of uncertainty and fear. It wasn't a fear of him or a fear of losing , but a fear of something he could not put his finger on. It spoke of a sadness that he could see within her eyes, but what was this sadness? Something was bothering her, that seemed to distract a fraction of her concentration in battle. Not only that but he got the strange sense that she did not want to kill him and most of all she did not want to harm him. Kein was holding back, but how much?

Kein took a deep breath as she readied her stance. "You won't understand this now, but fighting gives me a sense of peace, so bare with me."

Ichigo let out a small exhale through his nostrils as he tried to get a better sense of her words. What the hell did she mean by a _sense of peace_?

"Rukia told me how you escaped her restraining Bakudo and that was before you were even a Shinigami. That's pretty impressive, but let's see what you can do against _my_ restraining Bakudo."

It had been a long time since Kein had tried to use a Kidou of any kind so she decided to just this once, see if her Kidou was still rendered useless. Ichigo wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he readied his sword for her next attack as she placed both her hands up with her fingers interlocking together as she began her incantation.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

Suddenly Ichigo found his stomach surrounded by 6 thin flat planes of light. "Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!"


	2. Unrelenting Resolve

**The next story that takes place is** "Fated Farewell"

**Unrelenting Resolve**

The planes of light were ready to entrap him so that he would be paralyzed, but just as quickly as the spell was cast, it just as quickly dissipated in reverse as it backfired, the energy from the spell shot back into her body. She cried out aloud as it felt like her heart was electrocuted. Ichigo gasped as he watched her stagger to all fours upon the ground, clutching her chest as she panted in pain.

"W-What? What the hell just happened?"

It was too complicated to explain to Ichigo, but it seemed that no matter what spell she attempted to cast, it would backfire because of what possessed her inside her soul and body. She only wanted to cast a spell to test Ichigo's full strength and not hurt him directly, but it seemed she had no choice, but to never again attempt casting a Kidou. This was a near deadly mistake as it felt like her heart was having a stroke. Ichigo was baffled and confused as he began to worry for her.

"Hey! A-Ar…Are you okay?"

Kein gasped as she gazed up at the orange haired amateur Shinigami.

"W-What do you mean _am I okay_? Why the h-h-hell aren't you A-ATTACKING ME? This is a perfect opening for you. You should be slicing me down to…to—" her words cut short as she began to cough and gag.

Ichigo gasped in shock innocently, but then his expression hardened to its usual stern composure as he replied "Sorry, but it's not my style to attack an opponent that is _obviously_ not able to get back up."

Kein was shocked. She had been in so many fights with countless Hollows let alone fellow Captains that wanted to challenge her just for the thrill of the battle and was used to openings being exploited in battle against her that she had forgotten what it was like being shown _mercy_. In her training with Kaien, although his teachings were forceful and sometimes a tad bit brutal, they were always _fair_ and it was this same fairness that Ichigo was displaying to her now.

Tears welled up in her eyes. As much as she wanted to teach him some powerful yet basic fighting forms that would greatly benefit him, she was quickly beginning to lose her will to fight him. She was losing her will to fight…_anything_.

This loss of will did not come from recent events, but from events that happened previously just before the fiasco Rukia had caused. Kein herself had been sentenced to death by Soul Society for things that were not of her fault or of her complete control. It was a disheartening situation that made her feel like everyone was betraying her and it shot down her resolve to even help Rukia as it felt like there truly was no chance at changing the iron clad boundaries Soul Society had set for so many centuries. Only a few left in this place she considered a friend and with the current events of Rukia's execution date, Kein's sentencing was put on hold.

However, with the appearance of Ichigo, this simple 15 year old kid with transferred Shinigami powers, she saw a flicker of hope, a hope that had long since left her. This boy's fierce determination rekindled a long since dead flame within her that was sharply blazing into a fire.

She kept knelt on all fours as her heart continued to skip beats erratically as she clutched her chest, moaning out as she knelt further over onto her left elbow. The pain was immense and was a regretful mistake. Despite the arrhythmia, her heart seemed to stop at the sudden sounds of footsteps coming towards her as she struggled to lift her head to find Ichigo standing above her, his shadow overcastting her like a blanket of sympathy.

"Y-Y-You don't…d…d-desire…to kill me?" She stammered in a cough as he simply answered, "No. And neither do you." She further gasped as it felt like he could see right through her. There was no point in hiding herself now as he knelt down in front of her to remove his potentially threatening stance to instead show Kein that he had no intention of laying a hand on her.

"Tell me something Kein. What happened just a minute ago?"

Gathering her composure once more as the pain in her heart finally was dulling down. Leaning back on her calves she attempted to answer her with a brief explanation. "I tried to cast an entrapment spell on you to see if you could break out of it, but the spell backfired."

Cocking an eyebrow he asked, "Why did it backfire?" Kein sighed and replied, "Because I can't use my Shinigami powers." Ichigo gasped as he quickly wanted to know, "What? But you're a Shinigami right? Why can't you use your powers?"

Further explaining to Ichigo, "Shinigamis come with various powers, one of the main things being Kidou. There are three types of Kidou; the first being Bakudo, which is binding spells, Hado, which is destructive spells, and then there is healing spells. I used to be a master at the form, but I can no longer use any of it."

Ichigo found it hard to understand what she was telling him. A Shinigami that could not use Shinigami powers? How was that possible?

"What about your Zanpakuto?"

Kein sighed once more as she tilted Bankaguna and looked upon it clutched again in her hand. "Kidou is merely the form of casting spells that are channeled through spiritual energy. Zanpakutou's however are with us when we are born anew into Shinigami. Any of my powers within my Zanpakutou are still mine to use, but my Kidou is worthless for reasons that would take too long to explain. I don't think you'd understand even if I tried."

Ichigo let out a sigh. She was right, he didn't quite understand, but that didn't matter because it didn't change a damn thing.

"Listen. I appreciate what you've been doing here and I think what you showed me will help a lot, but time isn't on our side. I need to get to Rukia. So…will you help me…Kein Marasuna?"

And then he held out a hand to her, light and gentle and ready to receive hers within his own as she looked at it and then into his gaze. Within that moment she felt she could trust him and if there was anyone that could save Rukia, somehow she felt it would be _him_. Lifting her empty hand she reached it out to his and placed it gently within his palm as the warmth between them mingled lightly. It brought about a nostalgic feeling as a memory triggered within Kein's mind of Kaien helping her up from taking a fierce attack from his Nejibana. It was a very strange feeling. She smiled as he was going to help her up, but before they could go about their way, something deep within Kein came barreling out from her soul as things quickly went _awry_.

Suddenly, an inner voice from Kein's mind began to speak to her from her subconscious, "_That was a big mistake trying to use your Kidou. That leaves you wide open_," the voice hissed as the sclera of Kein's right eye began to blacken over and her pupil turning into a bright yellow. She ripped her hand away from Ichigo as the boy gasped at the appearance of her eye. "Ichigo, get out of here!" She commanded as he got up and took a few steps back. "But…why? What's going on?"

_"Have you so easily forgotten the last time you tried to cast a spell? Or did you think that because I lay in dormant within you that you'd be able to use your powers again?"_

In horrific memory flashes, Kein thought about the destruction laid waste to a nearby town a week ago due to her body being taken over by a darker entity within her. There were bodies everywhere and houses drenched in blood. It took every ounce of her willpower to rid the being from her mind, but by then it was too late. It wasn't long before someone found out and reported her to the Captain Commander and soon after the report she was reprimanded and sentenced to death, but with the events of Rukia and Ichigo coming to Seireitei, her being expelled was put on hold.

Had she not refused to oblige to being imprisoned under the threat of killing another mass amount of people, they would have locked her up. Despite the unfairness of her sentencing, she had reminded them that she took an oath to protect Soul Society and she would _continue_ to do so by meeting the invaders of Soul Society and taking them out.

She began to stagger back and forth as she did her best to try to not let this dark being again take over her, but it was horrifyingly stronger than it was before as a sudden morphed cry rang out from her lungs as her eyes became Hollowfied and a corner of her face was covered in a strange broken pieced mask. A sinister hissing broke out as Ichigo gasped in horror.

"That mask…" he chanted, starring at the ever familiarity of the cover "…it can't be."

A dark morphed voice replied to him, "That's right, it's a Hollow's mask, something you should be quite familiar with, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He couldn't believe it. A Hollow mask? Just what exactly was she? "You are quite the fool, thinking you could have taken her on with her Shikai form. She was barely tapping into her power at all. Just imagine the damage she could lay upon you in her Bankai form had she not given a damn about your well being," the Hollowed being spoke in monotone.

"Ban…kai? What the hell is a Bankai?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment.

"You really are clueless aren't you boy. You may look like a Shinigami, but you don't know a thing about _being one_ so allow me to enlighten your ignorance. Shikai is the first transformation of a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, but Bankai is the second and last transformation it can take on and also the most powerful, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now. It's time to die."

Ichigo got in a battle stance as he felt overwhelmed by this new dark power emanating from Kein's body.

"My name is Ernesto Gutierrez. I was once an Espada, but now I am a part of _her_."

A dark sickening feeling hit Ichigo as within a split second he was standing untouched, and in the next this transformed Kein was standing in front of him as blood spewed from his chest down to his thigh. With undetectable speed, Hollow Kein had slashed downward upon his body.

"Gh–AHHHH!" He cried out as the mask on Kein's face was beginning to form more completely as Ernesto who was now in control of her flashed behind Ichigo and stabbed upward with Bankaguna as the sickle staff pierced straight through Ichigo's chest, nearly missing his heart. Keeping Ichigo stuck upon the staff, he waited as the blood splattered and spewed further.

"So _weak_," Gutierrez chanted as he quickly withdrew Bankaguna from Ichigo and watched the boy fall face on the ground as a pool of blood surrounding his body. Death was quickly approaching the boy as well as being rendered nearly paralyzed from the two attacks as a dark reiatsu seeped from the boy's wounds.

At the boy laid still, but then Gutierrez watched in shock as he saw the boy slowly forcing himself up to his feet, dripping blood everywhere.

"What's this? That attack would normally render any Shinigami paralyzed." Ichigo heaved his pain filled body to a stance with his blade still wrapped around his hand with the cloth that covered the handle.

"Well I-I-I'm no ordinary…" lifting his head up as he gave a death glare to Gutierrez "…S-Shinigami!"

Gutierrez was not deterred however as his composure stayed the same and his expression refused to budge any form of emotion. "Drivel. Complete and utter drivel. It's a wonder you've made it even this far into Sei—"

"…shut up already!"

Despite how grave the situation was, Ichigo held his sword up in a notion to either block or pierce through as Gutierrez held out Bankaguna and chanted, "Rei de…SEIKArrrr–nnnnnghimpossible. You don't have the power to take back over! NO!"

Gutierrez began to thrash back and forth as he desperately tried to gain control on Kein's body and mind, but it wasn't working. Her will was _too strong_. She did not want to harm Ichigo, but most of all she didn't want to see him die like Kaien did. It was too painful of a memory for her to go through that again. The mask that was forming on her face suddenly cracked off, her eyes returning to their fiery red and yellowish glow. When she was fully recovered she slowly lowered herself back down to the ground, leaving Ichigo with empty thoughts. He didn't know what to think let alone comprehend what just happened, but at this point he was becoming very faint in vision and heavy with a dead weight of his body, barely standing, not knowing if she was going to attack, but then something happened he did not expect.

She was crying.

"Kaien," she spoke the deceased Lieutenant's name softly to herself. It felt like the same nightmare had almost reoccurred, but it was enough to ache her heart.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry," she stated with choking in her tone. She slowly approached Ichigo dropping her weapon immediately to show she had no intention of fighting him further. Her eyes spoke serenely as she slowly placed a hand upon his sword that was shaking in his grasp. The only reason he knew he could trust her is because of the repeated feeling he got when their blades cross. She never once showed signs of wanting to kill him or even hurt him.

It was through this logic that he reasoned with himself to just this once let his guard down and lowered his sword. He fell to one knee from the exhaustion and dizziness from loosing so much blood. He was panting heavily, but still kept Zangetsu grasped within his hand.

Kein also knelt upon one knee as she looked him in the eyes. "That look on your face, I know what you're wondering. You're wondering what just happened, the things you just saw and felt. It's a familiar feeling isn't it…when you turned Hollow for the first time?"

Ichigo gasped, "W-What?" She smiled lightly, "Ichigo I'm not a fool. I know what happened to you when Byakuya and Renji came to retrieve Rukia. Byakuya severed your soul chain and your Shinigami powers. The only way you could have gained those powers back is if you had help. It was Urahara Kisuke right?"

Ichigo didn't reply as he was more focused on trying to stay conscious and listen to what she was saying then trying to give back some smartass remark.

"I will explain to you in due time, but the process Urahara put you through is both a blessing and a _curse_. If you have already had your mask appear, your body not in your own control, then you are infected with what we call an _Inner Hollow_."

"An Inner…Hollow?" He questioned.

"Yes. What you saw just now, however, is not the same. It's too complicated to explain, but what you have, that is exactly what I'm referring to."

His expression changed as if he had seen a ghost. He was almost pale at the thought and disorientated.

"Inner Hollows are a part of the dark side of our souls. They can take over if given the chance to, but they can also be fought back if your will is strong enough. They act as a separate entity and yet they live in our conscious mind. I can't think of any other simpler way to explain it. With time you will understand everything, but for now I have to heal you."

"You…c-can heal me?" He asked surprised to make sure he was hearing correctly. She simply smiled at him and asked in the form of another question, "Do you trust me, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

He was hesitant to answer, but he replied, "Y-Yes." She slowly stood up as she picked up her sword, giving some distance between herself and Ichigo.

"Prepare yourself Ichigo, for you will bear witness for the first time to a _Bankai_." The hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stood up as a chill went down his spine.

"A Bankai…" the thought trailed off in his mind as he sat silently and watched her intently.

"The only way I can heal you is if I release my Bankai. Once I release it an enormous amount of my spiritual pressure will be unleashed. When that happens, Shinigami all over will be able to sense my power and come to this location so when you are fully healed you will have to leave _immediately_."

She held out her staff as it was held horizontally in midair within her grasp as she readied herself. "Using my healing ability will take 90% of my spiritual energy and will render me nearly paralyzed. Unless healed by someone. I can't be healed by Kidou, however, it only 72 hours to regain my strength and or heal from injuries completely on my own."

"Wait a minute, 72 hours to heal?"

Ignoring his talk, Kein continued, "Ganju is quite a bit away from here, but if you keep going east down this alleyway and take three right's and one left, you will find him in that area. Once you find him you must go towards the west and you will come upon what might look like a warehouse—"

"—Kein, wait a second. You said healing me takes 90% of your energy—"

"—it shouldn't be occupied, but you can use it for hiding and within there should be an underground passage way that should lead you to the white tower where Rukia is being held—"

"—what's going to happen to _you_? Where are you going to heal until then?"

"By the way, I'm sure you were warned about this already, but look out for a man named Kenpachi. I may be one or nearly one of the strongest Shinigami's you have faced, but there are other Captains that are just as frightening in ability and power. Kenpachi is one of them and he will be looking for you I'm sure."

"Damn it answer my question!"

"Are you ready?"

"What?"

"Ban…KAI!"

Within a moment's notice, Kein's spiritual pressure flashed from her body in a dark flaming blackness outlined in red as the entire area shook from her raw power. It was so daunting that Ichigo was nearly pushed face to the ground, but he held himself up, still barely conscious and still bleeding. If he was not soon healed, he would bleed to death. When her power was released, nearby Shinigami's and Captains looked over towards the north area as they saw a dark aura shooting up towards the sky. It was immense and terrifying. Kenpachi was running along some walls as he gave a glance over at the aura and smiled a devilish grin.

"Well, well, seems like Kein found herself some bait. If she's releasing her Bankai then that's gotta be the strongest ryoka." "_But why would she need to release something that powerful…unless…_" he trailed off in thought.

When Kein had finished releasing her Bankai, her dark aura calmed to a dim black glow as her form was revealed. Her outfit very much resembled the depiction of a personification of the Grim Reaper.

Beautiful colored chains strapped over her shoulders and sprung out from under her belt. They not only took on red, but also the blue and yellow of her original outfit. Her shoes went from black to an inverted white and the stripping on her robe also took on inverted white colors. Her Zanpakutou most of all was dramatically changed however as it was now a giant scythe. It was like one was starring death in the face, the grim reaper himself.

Without wasting further time she chanted her attack, "Rei de…KARITORU!"

Within moments of this chant, her scythe released a wave of energy as for a few seconds she entered a catatonic state, her head shot backwards and her mouth opening as a weird translucent substance exited from her mouth. When it had fully revealed itself, it formed into what appeared to be a clone of Kein, but its body was like a ghost; see through and pure white, but could be easily seen.

"W-Wh…what the hell is that thing?" Ichigo asked rhetorically in shock. This substance was a part of her own soul that she then commanded to enter into Ichigo. At first he panicked as he couldn't stop it from coming at and into him, entering through his mouth, but within moments of entry it began to repair his body from the inside out.

The blood that was surrounding him upon the ground slowly began to seep up and back into Ichigo's body as his wounds were healing rapidly, feeling his strength return, but draining Kein's instead. Within five minutes of healing, Ichigo was not only good as new, but he had renewed power from Kein's spiritual pressure, an essence of herself within him. Her parted soul exited Ichigo's body and entered back into hers as her Bankai returned to Shikai, and then back to its regular sword form as it vanished from sight upon her command. Ichigo got to his feet with ease as he flexed his hands and arms, feeling like he could take on 100 Shinigamis.

He patted his chest and felt for the open wounds, but they were completely gone as well as all the blood returned to him, like nothing had ever happened.

"Wow Kein, you weren't kidding. That was amazing. I don't know exactly what you did to heal me, but I feel fantastic. Thank…you…

As his gratitude slipped from his lips and trailed off when he noticed Kein in the distance face flat upon the ground, not moving or panting for air.

"Kein!" He cried out as he ran over to her. He gently knelt down and held her upright. She looked up at him with a barely conscious gaze. She couldn't move as reality was slipping in and out for her. Lifing a shaky hand, it gently cupped Ichigo's face as she uttered in a mere whisper, "Leave me."

"What? But why?"

"Ichigo there isn't much time to explain. Y-Y-You have to l-leave me." Just as she stated that, yelling and shuffling of multiple footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"I'm not going to leave you behind."

Stubborn and headstrong, Ichigo quickly got to his feet as he began to make a run for it. He wasn't sure what ultimately made him decide to take her with, but he wasn't going to stand around and try to figure it out.

"Ichigo please…I-I…I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble just being here."

"Getting sentimental on me Ichigo? What makes you think anything is going to happen?" He glanced down at her momentarily before looking back up again to make sure he was going the right way.

"Because of that look on your face right now and the look you gave me when we began to battle. Its like you were regretting something. Not to mention those guys ran away from you when they saw you. Look, you went out of your way to help me and even heal me. The least you could tell is tell me why. If you tell me that much, then I'll put you down."

Kein gasped. The orangenette may be some young kid, but his uncanny ability to read people's emotional reactions, even when crossing blades, was _scary_. It was like he could read her like an open book.

"You are the person t-to save R…R-Rukia," she coughed for a moment before finishing "…I would do it myself, but it's not my style to betray the very people I have protected, fought against, and formed friendships with for so many years. Please try to understand, that I can't help you fight your way to her…but I can help form a path for you. That is why I wanted to fight you because I wanted to make you stronger, even if it was only for a moment of time."

"Wait a second, you had every intention of helping me from the beginning?" She smiled, "yes. I had to decide, whether to kill you or to help. You're the enemy, and I had to determine what type of person you were really like."

"Something tells me there's more to it than that," he encouraged her to talk as he turned a second right in the path she led him to go.

She placed a hand upon his chest and clutched his robe flap as she became saddened. "I want to tell you, but you won't understand it all."

"Then give me the dummed down version." She sighed, trying to think of what to tell him without confusing him further.

"Shinigami's and Hollows have been fighting for over 1000 years and Hollows can take on many forms…" as she explained in short about how Hollows come to be and how they can ultimately form into beings called _Arrancar_, which is just merely an advanced form of Hollow. She further explained how she ultimately ended up with an Espada as a part of her soul when sent on a mission to Hueco Mundo.

"It is because of my Hollow powers and risk of hurting others like I did a week ago that I and my Zanpakutou will be destoryed."

Ichigo gasped as he stopped in mid run and looked upon her. "What? But isn't there some way to get that thing out of you?" Sadness could be seen in her eyes as she replied, "Ichigo, its _permanent_."

He gasped as she finished explaining, "Originally I was just going to leave and get Urahara's help to try to stay in the Human world, but then Rukia messed up and was sentenced to death and then you came along. I don't know why exactly, but like Rukia, I just want to help you. It's not right for them to sentence her to death. She was just saving your life, like what we have always been taught to do as our duty."

"That's horrible. They're condemning you for something that isn't your fault without trying to help you or learn how to prevent something like that again from happening."

"Ichigo, there is nothing they can do. I'm a danger to everyone—"

"—no you're not," he interrupted in irritation as he began to run again, continuing down his path to Ganju.

"Okay so…what happened a week ago was really bad. Blood was shed, but you managed to stop Gutierrez from completely taking over and with your fight against me you managed to stop him before he killed me. Seems like you've already learned to restrain him even better than you did before."

Kein gasped. She never thought of it like that before and he was right. Just in the short time she's been affected by Gutierrez, she's already managed to find the will to contain him more properly.

"So, yeah I guess potentially you're still a danger, but you're learning more and more how to get back control, how to stop Gutierrez from ultimately getting to you. If they would just give you time or something or help you find someone that knows what to do, then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad situation, but they won't even bother doing that. I'm starting to not like this Soul Society. The system seems so unforgiving. And killing Rukia for saving my life? You've got to be KIDDING ME!"

He yelled out in a rage as he took one last left turn down another path. "Kein, I know you don't want to feel like you're dragging me down. I won't force you to let me carry you so just tell me where to drop you off so you can heal on your own and come back with me."

Kein gasped as she wasn't sure she was hearing correctly, "Come…back with you?"

"Huh?" He looked down at her for a moment, but then he noticed Ganju in the far distance.

"Oh, I mean when this is all done and over with, I'll take you back with me to the other side. You're going there anyway right? So maybe you can help me and my friends get back home. Deal?"

Tears formed in Kein's face as for a split second she thought she was looking at Kaien in the spirit of Ichigo. She wiped away her tears as she happily replied,

"Deal."


End file.
